1 Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modular construction system for structures.
2 Description of Related Art
A modular construction of structures is known in principle, cf. for example the article “High-Tech in puristic form” on page T6 in the Frankfurter Allgemeinen dated Oct. 23, 2007 (number 246). There, however, the modular construction clearly relates to special solar modules.